EitoDay
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Un EitoDay plein de rebondissements, lalala   Et profitons-en pour dire OMEDETO à Subaru et aux EITO !


**Note : **A la base, cette fic devait être sortie à l'occasion du EitoDay (08/08) mais j'ai cruellement manqué de temps et n'ai pas pu la finir...Ma rentrée s'est bien passée, même si je suis surchargée de boulot ! J'espère que de votre côté, tout se passe bien ? Finalement, je profite de l'anniversaire de Subaru Shibutani et des 7 ans des Kanjani8 (22 septembre !) pour sortir cette fic ! OMEDETOOO HENTAI-SAMA ! OMEDETOO LES RANGERS J'espère que malgré le retard et tout, elle vous plaira...? Merci de me suivre. Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>EitoDay<strong>

Le sept août 2011, à 23h59. Sur une plage privée de la côte ouest du Japon, une bande de jeunes hommes rassemblés autour de quelques bouteilles d'alcool et d'un bon pic-nique, criaient bruyamment des chiffres : ils décomptaient.

_5...4...3...2...1...MINUIT ! HAPPY EITO-DAY MINNA !

Les huit hommes se mirent alors à applaudir, à siffler, à crier, à chanter, se tapant dans les mains, riant bruyamment, se serrant dans leurs bras. Le plus âgé se tint alors debout sur une chaise, réclamant le silence en tapant sur son verre à l'aide d'une cuiller.

_Mes amis ! Mes amis ! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial !

_OUAIIIIS !

_En ce huit août 2011, nous devons faire la FÊTE !

_OUAIIIIS !

_Que cette journée soit placée sous le signe des Eito !

_OUAIIIIS !

_Que Maruyama ferme sa gueule !

_OUAII...d'accord...

_Buvons, mangeons !

_Avec plaisir !

_Et que Shota retrouve une coupe de cheveux normale !

_Urusai omae...grogna Yasuda.

Yokoyama descendit de sa chaise, riant de son rire si singulier, et ébouriffa avec force les cheveux de son cadet.

_Avoue que c'est moche Yasu, ricana Nishikido Ryo en terminant son verre.

_N'importe quoi ! Il est très très beau mon Shota ! Hein Shota ? Vous êtes trop méchants, s'exclama Tadayoshi Ohkura un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_Tu dis ça parce que tu as des goûts de merde, lâcha Dokkun.

_Ryo-chan est méchant, murmura Tacchon en plissant les yeux mais non sans un léger sourire.

_Oui mais Ryo-chan est tellement sexy en maillot de bain, murmura Maru qui, assis en tailleur sur le sable, dévorait son ami des yeux.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger rire.

_Pourquoi c'est toujours Ryo le mec sexy ! murmura Yokoyama entre ses dents.

_Parce qu'il a pas de petite brioooche ! lança Maruyama d'un ton enjoué et rieur en se glissant dans le dos de Yuu pour pincer gentiment son ventre dénudé.

_EEEH ! J'ai une brioche moi ! Moi ! C'est vrai ! Mais c'est vous qui êtes trop maigres !

_C'est parce que tu suis pas bien le camp d'entraînement de Maru, fit remarquer Hina en hochant la tête d'un air compatissant.

_Mais c'est de la merde son camp d'entraînement ! Il sert à rien son camp d'entraînement ! cria Yokoyama dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rouge vif.

_Eeehh ? Il sert à rien mon camp d'entraînement ? Méchant, méchant, se plaignit Orange d'un ton exagérément triste.

_Tout ça pour dire qu'il est sexy Ryo, lança Ohkura par dessus le brouhaha.

_Ah, oui, dit Ryuhei qui était soudainement redevenu calme. On le croquerait !

_D'accord, dit simplement Tadayoshi en se relevant et en plantant ses dents dans l'épaule de Nishikido.

_EEEEEEEEHH ? EEEEH ? NANI KORE ! YAMETE ! hurla Dokkun en repoussant Green.

Il resta un instant interdit, une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur son cœur, les yeux grands ouverts, hilare, mais une expression réellement choquée sur le visage.

_Non mais t'es FOU Tacchon !

_Hmmm, la réaction est très intéressante, murmura très sérieusement Ryuhei en mimant d'écrire quelque chose dans un carnet invisible.

_Très intéressante, l'imita aussitôt Shota.

_Je propose donc que nous continuions, dit-il en se retournant vers Blue.

_Excellente idée.

Tous deux se serrèrent la main, encouragés par le rire des autres Eitos, et bientôt, cinq personnes se jetèrent littéralement sur ce pauvre Dokkun, qui se mit à hurler, se débattant comme un forcené.

_AAH ! Dégagez ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi bande de cons !

_Parce qu'on aime martyriser le grand brave et dur Nishikido Ryo !

_Arrêtez ! HAHA ! Ah non hein ! Non ça c'est bas comme attaque ! HAHAHAA SUBARUUU mais aide moi putain !

Shibutani Subaru, qui était resté quelque peu à l'écart, regardant ses amis en sirotant un verre de ponch, se jeta sur son ami, quelque peu paniqué, tentant de faire barrière de son corps.

_EUH...EUH...EUH...Ya...Ya...YASU A POIL ! s'écria-t-il.

_Yasu à poil...? murmura Yokoyama, interdit.

_Yasu à poil...! tenta de nouveau Subaru.

_...YASU A POIL !

Et quatre hommes firent volte-face et se jetèrent sur ce pauvre Shota.

_Merci Shibuyan, haleta Yellow, t'es un vrai pote.

_A ton service mec, dit Red en souriant et en tapant dans sa main.

Il régnait donc sur cette petite plage privée la bonne humeur, l'alcool, la perversion et la bêtise, autrement dit, une agréable ambiance Kanjanienne.

Il fallut attendre que Shota retrouvât son maillot de bain et se remette de ses émotions, insultant Subaru de tous les noms, qui se contentait de rire et de s'excuser, il fallut attendre que Tadayoshi Ohkura comprenne que NON, toute la nourriture n'est PAS pour toi, que Hina cesse de frapper ce pauvre Maruyama, que Ryo accompagné de tous les autres Kanjani8 parvienne à faire décomplexer Yokoyama sur son ventre, qui refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit, pour que le silence de Hiroki Uchi paraisse suspect. Et ce fut, quelle bonne surprise, Yellow qui s'en rendit compte le premier. Alors que les six jeunes hommes continuaient de discuter et de parler, que Yasuda avait sorti sa guitare et jouait quelques accords de chansons populaires, accompagné par la voix de Subaru, Nishikido s'assit sur le sable, aux côtés de son ami.

_Bah alors Uchi ? On t'entend pas !

_Je vous regarde faire les idiots, ça me va, répondit Pink en riant d'un rire guilleret.

_Mais c'est triste ça, faut venir avec nous mon Uchi, s'exclama Ryo en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Je suis pas ton Uchi, dit-il simplement en riant du même rire guilleret et en dégageant vivement le bras de Ryo.

Mais dans ce rire guilleret, on pouvait percevoir toute la froideur et l'amertume du monde.

Un lourd silence tomba derechef sur les deux jeunes hommes, tandis que le regard de Pink se posait de nouveau sur le petit groupe. Mais parmi ledit petit groupe, une certaine gêne s'était installée. Shota s'était arrêté de jouer, Subaru de chanter, Shingo de frapper, Yoko de râler, Tacchon de manger (!), et Maru de délirer.

_Il a dit quoi...? murmura doucement Shota à l'oreille de Subaru.

_Que je ne suis pas son Uchi, répéta Pink plus fort en souriant toujours. Vous pouvez arrêter d'écouter les conversations des autres !

Les Kanjani8 s'échangèrent des regards choqués. Depuis quand Uchi disait-il une chose pareille ? Depuis quand l'un n'appartenait plus à l'autre ? Alors que tous murmuraient dans leur coin que vraiment, c'était incompréhensible, Uchi soupira d'exaspération, se releva et partit se resservir un verre d'alcool. Même si tous semblaient plus ou moins attristés ou en tout cas choqués par ce qui était en train de se passer, le plus affecté semblait bien entendu Nishikido.

_Bah...Princesse...murmura-t-il, penaud, en avançant vers son ami.

_Arrête avec ce surnom débile, lâcha sèchement ladite princesse.

_Bah sympa, fit remarquer Yasu, il vient de moi et même de nous tous ce surnom !

_Oui enfin, reprit Hiroki en souriant, venant de vous, il n'est absolument pas débile. Mais sortant de sa bouche...(il jeta à Ryo le plus froid des regards)...il l'est.

_Mais Shakkun c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

Ryo semblait au bord de la panique. Il ne savait plus s'il devait simplement se poser des questions, être en colère, ou devenir le plus triste des hommes.

_Il se passe...il se passe que j'en ai marre que tu parles sans réfléchir aux conséquences de tes paroles. Et j'en ai marre que tu penses que si ce que tu dis ne te blesse pas toi, alors ça ne blessera personne.

_Eh ? Mais je pense pas ça ! Nani kore ! Rah ! C'est quoi encore ces conneries !

_Eh ça y'est, soupira Hiroki, déjà en colère...

_Quoi ! C'est juste que j'aime pas du tout qu'on me fasse des reproches sans que je sache pourquoi, tu me connais !

_Calme-toi Ryo...murmura Subaru en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Écoute au moins ce que Hiroki à à dire. Parce que tu vas t'expliquer, ne ?

_Ya pas grand chose à expliquer, grommela Uchi entre ses dents et en sirotant son verre.

_Oui mais tu vas nous l'expliquer quand même ! Ça t'arrive pas souvent de repousser ton meilleur ami comme ça sans prévenir !

_Ah ! Mon meilleur ami hein...ricana Uchi.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire encore, ça...? murmura Ryo en plissant un peu les yeux.

_Ça...ça veut dire que tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami, dit-il en haussant les épaules, voilà tout.

Nishikido sentit comme un pieu s'enfoncer lentement, langoureusement, presque amoureusement dans son cœur. Très vite, Maru fit un pas vers Uchi.

_Eh ! Ça va pas de dire ça ! Excuse toi Uchi ! T'es méchant là ! Méchant !

_Bouh, oui, je suis méchant, tu as raison, désolé maman Ryuhei, ironisa Uchi.

_Mais !

Orange ne put finir sa phrase. Nasu l'attira doucement vers lui, l'incitant sans bruit au silence.

_Shakkun...explique toi...commença Ryo faiblement. Pourquoi...?

_C'est juste que...que...que ça fait pas plaisir de...Enfin...alors que je te considère...considérais, comme mon meilleur ami, ça me fait un peu du mal de te voir dire dans un magazine plus que récent : « Être dans le même groupe que son meilleur ami est la meilleure chose qui soit ! »

Hiroki avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en minaudant un peu, exagérant le ton aiguë de sa voix, agitant les mains en l'air. Les garçons s'échangèrent des regards interloqués, ne sachant trop que dire.

_Allez-y, grommela Uchi, ignorez moi.

Nishikido soupira un peu et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Allez Shakkun, ça veut dire quoi ça ! T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

_Ce...N'est pas de la jalousie ! Je pensais juste que c'était moi ton meilleur ami !

_Pas aux dernières nouvelles, grommela Ryo entre ses dents. Qui a malencontreusement oublié de me prévenir qu'il était en déplacement le jour où on devait se voir ?

_N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, répliqua Uchi d'un ton légèrement sec.

_Je change pas de sujet !

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête, irrités. Un lourd silence, chargé de gêne et d'une colère frémissante tomba sur la plage. Derrière Ryo se tenait, en silence, tous les kanjani, tandis qu'Uchi se tenait seul debout un peu plus loin, à côté du buffet. Ce fut finalement Ryuhei qui rompit le silence.

_Allez ! Mais passons quoi ! C'est la fête ! C'est le EitoDay ! Paaan ! Yay ! Non ? Ce soir on oublie tous nos soucis, on est tous les huit meilleurs amis et c'est la fête ! Non ? Non ? C'est pas la fête ? D'accord, c'est pas la fête...

_Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire la gueule pour ça Uchi ! Tu sais bien depuis des lustres que Tomo est mon meilleur ami ! C'est différent !

_Et en quoi c'est différent ! Ya un mois c'était moi, maintenant c'est Pi ?

_Moi j'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère hein, continuait Maru dans son coin, mais de toute façon on s'en fout de moi. Après tout c'est vrai ! Quoi de plus intéressant que Ryo et Uchi qui se disputent ? Rien à faire de ce pauvre Maru !

_N'importe quoi ! Tu divagues là Uchi ! Tu me prends pour qui ! Un mec qui choisit ses amis à la carte !

_C'est ça ! C'est exactement ça Ryo ! J'arrive pas à savoir ! C'est Tomo le plus important ! Ou c'est moi ! Tu t'en fous de moi, si je peux être blessé ou quoi que ce soit...après tout tu es dans un groupe avec ton « meilleur ami » !

_Ben oui, marmonnait toujours la voix du jeune homme, Maru lui il essaie de calmer les conflits, pas de les alimenter, mais de toute façon je pourrais parler dans le vide pendant des heures que jamais personnes ne m'écouterait, c'est toujours pareil ! Ooh il est rigolo Maru, il est marrant Maru, il fait des bonnes blagues, mais sinon quand c'est pas pour rigoler, on en a rien à faire de ce que je dis ! Ah ben voilà, Maru parle mais ne fait pas de conneries alors forcément c'est pas intéressant puisque...

_QUOI ! QUOI UCHI ! REPETE UN PEU ! Je m'en fous de toi mais n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que j'ai dit ça moi ! Eh quoi ? C'est quoi cette question débile, tu voudrais que je choisisse entre mes amis ! Je savais que t'étais une princesse mais pas à ce point là ! T'es pas exclusif !

_Mais...Mais...commença Uchi en explosant son gobelet entre sa main. Je voulais pas dire ça ! Je veux juste que...je veux juste que tu choisisses ton meilleur ami ! Je veux pas...Je sais pas ! Dans ce cas t'aurais pu dire « avec un de ses meilleurs amis » ! « avec un si bon ami » !

_Alors bon bien sûr je pourrais continuer de parler encore et encore, d'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire, que per-sonne ne remarquerait mon existence, ni mes amis ni l'auteure ni les lecteurs parce qu'après tout, Uchi et Ryo sont en pleine dispute, holala ! Mais quoi de plus intéressant hein ? Alors que c'est soir de fête, ils se disputent ! Et en plus, c'est à propos du grand Yamapi alors ça ne m'étonne pas que plus personne ne m'écoute, mais c'est vrai que...

_TA GUEULE !

Le cri avait fusé en une seule voix de la bouche des deux hommes, et ce fut Yasu qui vint doucement entourer Maru de ses bras en lui chuchotant qu'il l'écoutait, lui, tandis que Hina lui frottait doucement la tête.

_Non, reprit Ryo d'une voix que l'émotion faisait trembler, je n'allais déscemment pas dire ça, puisque Tomo est, après tout, mon meilleur ami.

_Et je suis quoi moi alors hein !

_J'en sais rien moi ! T'es Uchi ! T'es mon meilleur ami aussi !

_ALORS VOILA ! Tu aurais pu pensé un peu à moi et au fait que j'allais sans doute être blessé avant d'écrire ça ! T'ES EGOISTE !

_QUOI JE SUIS EGOISTE ! URUSAI !

_OUI TU L'ES ! TU SAVAIS BIEN QUE J'ALLAIS LIRE CES LIGNES ! J'EXISTE !

Tous deux fulminaient.

_EH QUOI ! TU PENSAIS AUSSI QUE J'ALLAIS T'OUBLIER SI JE TE CITAIS PAS PEUT-ÊTRE !

_OUI ! OUI PARCE QUE TU ES DANS LE GROUPE DE TON MEILLEUR AMI APRES TOUT !

_...C'est pas de ma faute si à cause de tes conneries tu n'es plus ni un NEWS ni un Eito, lâcha Ryo sèchement.

_HOY RYO !

Pas même un silence n'eut le temps de s'instaurer que Yoko manquait de frapper Nishikido. Il fut retenu de justesse par Tadayoshi.

_Tu allais faire quoi là Yokoyama-kun ? Le frapper ?

_BIEN ENTENDU ! Ce connard a...

_Laisse tomber Yokocho, dit simplement Uchi en souriant. C'est rien. C'est rien.

Mais jamais aucun sourire n'avait paru aussi triste.

Sans même prendre la peine de jeter l'ombre d'un regard à qui que ce soit, Ryo fit volte face et s'éloigna à pas pressés du petit groupe.

**POV RYO**

Ça m'a échappé. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû. Ça m'a échappé. Mais après tout, les choses sont comme elles sont ! Quand je dis qu'il n'est plus ni un Eito ni un NEWS je veux juste dire qu'il ne fait plus parti des groupes et c'est vrai, c'est tout ! Ah ! Tout le monde va en faire toute une histoire ! Mais quel con aussi ! Quelle idée de se mettre dans des états pareils pour une simple interview ! Et puis ça aurait bien moins plu, ou bien moins fait jaser les fans si j'avais dit « un de mes meilleurs amis »... Et puis Pi est mon meilleur ami ! Je n'y peux rien ! Uchi c'est différent. Uchi c'est...c'est...je ne dirais pas plus plus fort, ni plus fusionnel...juste différent. Je m'éloigne vite du groupe. Personne n'a essayé de me retenir. Je ne me souviens plus que d'une chose : la vague silhouette de Yoko se jetant sur moi, et de Tacchon arrêtant son bras...et l'horrible sourire sur le visage de Uchi. Mon ventre se tord. Je déteste ça. C'est quoi ? La culpabilité ? Mais je n'ai pas à culpabiliser ! Il m'a cherché !

_Ryo-chan ! Ryo-chan !

Oh, ben si, quelqu'un essaie quand même de me rattraper. J'entends encore le crépitement du feu et la voix de mes amis à quelques mètres derrière moi.

_Ryo-chan ! Ryo ! NISHIKIDO !

Mais quel idiot ! Il ne pourrait pas tout simplement se taire face à mon dos et faire demi tour ? Je me retourne et j'aboie presque :

_QUOI !

_Reviens ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas comme ça...?

_Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir !

_Mais on n'a rien fait !

_Je...j'ai envie d'être seul !

_Mais pourquoi ? Si on discutait juste ? Il ne t'en veut pas tant que ça tu sais ! C'est parce que tu t'en veux que tu t'en vas !

_Parce que je...POURQUOI JE M'EN VOUDRAIS !

_Ben parce que t'as dit que c'était plus un eito et...

_Et c'est vrai !

_Oui mais...

_Tais-toi Ohkura ! Tu viens encore pour me dire ce que les autres crèvent d'envie de me dire ! Que je fais jamais attention à ce que je dis, que je suis méchant, que...

_Oh ta gueule !

_T'AS DU TOUPET DE DIRE ÇA !

Je suis en colère. Je ne cherche plus vraiment à comprendre pourquoi.

_Non mais attends, grogne-t-il, tu tires des conclusions trop hâtives toi ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de m'exprimer !

_Oh que si, tu l'as eu et bien assez, dégage !

Je me retourne de nouveau et m'apprête à presser le pas, mais cet idiot s'accroche à mon bras.

_CHOTO MATTE !

Je le repousse sèchement.

_Je t'ai dit d'arrê...

_Je suis de ton côté moi !

_Eh ?

_Après tout c'est vrai, Pi est ton meilleur pote, c'est comme ça...et...et je comprends pas qu'il en fasse une histoire pareil ! Il en a fait beaucoup trop, je comprends que tu te sois énervé !

_...Vraiment ?

_Mais oui ! Bon...

Il grimaça.

_Tu n'as quand même pas sorti la bonne phrase au bon moment. Mais je suis sûr que c'était sous le coup de la colère !

_Il l'a cherché, dis-je sèchement.

Je me retourne de nouveau et presse le pas. Tadayoshi me rattrape tant bien que mal et pose une main sur mon bras.

_Allez ! Reviens ! Je suis sûr qu'Uchi va comprendre... c'est le EitoDay après tout ! Ne ?

_Yoshi...

Je le vois troublé en m'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Je souris un peu. Facilement déstabilisé le Ohkura ?

_T'es gentil mais...je vais rester un peu seul là. Je suis en colère et quand je suis en colère, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je reviens très vite, je marche juste un peu.

Je voulais avancer encore, mais il m'en empêche.

_Essaie au moins de...

_NE TE FATIGUE PAS TACCHON, hurle alors une voix que je ne connais que trop bien, J'AI PLUS JAMAIS ENVIE DE REVOIR CE TYPE.

...Oh ? Vous entendez ce bruit ? C'est quelque chose qui vient de se briser en moi.

_Tu as entendu Tacchon ?

Je souris, je souffle gentiment à Ohkura en posant ma main sur la sienne pour l'inciter à lâcher mon bras :

_Ne te fatigue pas.

_Mais Ryo-chan...

Il n'insiste cependant pas plus. Il me regarde partir. Il fait nuit noir. Les lumières de la ville et du phare éclairent légèrement la plage, mais l'océan et le ciel se confondent. Et merde. Ou comment passer une mauvaise nuit. Happy EitoDay à tous.

**POV Uchi.**

Comment ça j'en ai trop fait ? Non je n'en ai pas trop fait ! Ou peut-être un tout petit peu ? Bon... Il y a un moment où j'en ai trop fait. Mais sinon, ma colère est justifiée, non ? Et ma peine aussi, non ? Il m'a fait mal ! Il m'a fait mal et je n'y peux rien ! Je me suis toujours considéré comme son unique meilleur ami ! Je me disais que Pi c'était comme son frère ou...juste un très bon ami d'enfance.

Mais c'est vrai, bon. J'ai sans doute été con. Ils se voient bien plus souvent...ils sont restés dans le même groupe si longtemps...Ils ont fait tant de choses ensembles...Il était bien obligé de m'oublier, ne...? M'oublier ! Ah ! Quelle idée ! Je secoue la tête. N'importe quoi. Non. Il...Son meilleur ami est Yamashita, d'accord, et il heureux d'être dans un groupe avec lui. Et il a raison ! Mais j'aurai préféré l'apprendre autrement que par le biais d'un magazine...Que j'allais être amené à lire un jour ou l'autre, il le savait forcément ! Il ne pensait pas à moi. Voilà, pendant quelques instants, il m'avait oublié. Après tout, je ne fais plus parti d'aucun groupe...Ah...ça...Il n'était pas obligé de me le rappeler. Je ne suis plus un Eito. Définitivement, je ne suis plus dans le même monde qu'eux. Nous ne vivons plus les mêmes choses. Nous ne vivrons plus jamais les mêmes choses.

À côté de moi, Baru est assis, et il m'écoute penser en silence. Ou bien lui-même est perdu dans son esprit ? C'est qu'il est plutôt discret en fin de compte, le Subaru... non loin de moi, Yoko fait les cents pas, rageur. Son expression est telle que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Son visage est rougi par la colère, et à la lumière du feu, il semble encore plus effrayant. Les yeux plissés, le nez retroussé et les sourcils froncés, il répète sans cesse les mêmes phrases.

_Allez, calme toi Yoko...je murmure.

_Oui, calme toi Yuu-chan, gémit Yasu qui le suit à petit pas, accroché à son bras.

_Mais...je...comment ! Ce... Ce mec !

Il va exploser ou quoi ?

_Je...Tu seras TOUJOURS un eito t'entend ! TOUJOURS ! Raah ! Dokkun ! T'es pas possible !

Je souris tristement, me saisit d'une poignet de sable et laisse les grains glisser entre les doigts.

_Bah ! C'est Ryo après tout. Pourquoi réfléchirait-il à ce qu'il dit ?

_Moi je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus le voir, murmura Yasu.

_Pas moi, dit Ohkura qui était finalement revenu vers nous, en secouant la tête.

_Comment ça ! s'enflamma presque aussitôt Yokocho.

_Ben...Shakkun, tu connais Ryo ne ? Tu savais bien comment il réagirait...après tout Pi est son meilleur ami...

_Oui...repris-je en souriant tristement. Je le sais.

_Enfin, bredouilla Tacchon, tu l'es aussi, mais toi c'est...différent ? Vous êtes plus comme des frères, non ?

_Alors il aurait pu me dire ça ! Plutôt que de s'embrouiller et de m'attaquer là où ça fait mal !

_Mh...je sais...murmura Tadayoshi. En même temps, ça m'aurait fait mal aussi de lire une chose pareil mais...je sais pas...

Il rit d'un rire quelque peu nerveux et se laissa tomber sur le sol. En silence, Shota se saisit sa guitare. Sans doute voulait-il détendre l'atmosphère, et ça plut beaucoup à Maru dont le visage s'éclaira aussitôt.

_Bonne idée ! Je vais chanter un peu !

_Houla ! Ça va pas le faire Maru ! Tu penses pas que Shibuyan devrait chanter plutôt !

_Eeh ! Hina ! Tu sous-entends quoi là !

De son rire si singulier, Murakami se mit à rire, vite rejoint par Yoko et Baru, devant l'air vexé du jeune homme.

_Aaahh, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui chante ! s'étonna Shibutani d'un air faussement embêté.

_Parce que tu as la plus belle voix, Shi-bu-yan~ murmura Yasu, souriant, sur un accord de guitare.

_Aaahh c'est pour ça, je comprends je compreeeends, aaahh je comprends !

Les expressions de Baru et sa façon de parler ont toujours réussi à me faire rire, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il a alors échangé quelques mots avec Yasu, que je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre. J'ai l'esprit qui divague. Je ne sais plus vraiment où je suis à l'instant présent...Ah si. Sur une plage, avec mes amis. Et loin de moi, il y a Ryo qui marche tout seul, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, ni ce qu'il veut me dire, ni ce qu'il compte faire, ni si je suis toujours aussi important qu'avant pour lui ou pas... Je n'y peux rien si je suis un peu égoïste par moment. Je n'y peux rien. Et puis il n'a pas été tendre avec moi sur la fin. Mais en même temps...

« Nemurenai yoru wa itsumo... »

En même temps je l'ai énervé...? Je n'aurai peut-être pas du lui dire que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir ? Et si je l'ai perdu ? À tout jamais ? C'est possible, ça ? Non. Non bien sûr que non. Et je dois arrêter de me sentir fautif. Il sera celui qui reviendra vers moi ! Ou du moins, j'aimerais qu'il le soit. Les premières notes de PUZZLE version acoustique résonne sur la plage. Yokoyama, Maruyama, Murakami, Ohkura et Yasuda chantent faiblement derrière la voix profonde et mélodieuse de Subaru -même lorsque celui-ci a bu. Je me contente de fredonner la mélodie, le regard toujours perdu sur le sable qui s'étale à mes pieds, et la mer qui s'étend non loin. Cette chanson est belle. Leurs voix sont belles. Ryo chante beaucoup dans Puzzle, normalement. Il ouvre la marche, puis la referme. Sa voix va bien avec l'ambiance de cette chanson, je trouve. Brutalement, des milliers de sentiments différents m'assaillent. En fait je n'aime pas cette chanson. J'ai envie de pleurer d'un coup et je déteste ça. Je me laisse porter par la musique. Et si je le perds à jamais ? Je hais me disputer avec lui. Avant même que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Subaru est agrippé à mon bras, et m'attire avec lui vers je ne sais quel endroit.

**POV Ryo**

Juste en face de la mer, là où ça claque le plus, il y a un énorme rocher. Il n'y a pas de vagues dans cette mer, mais le bruit impressionnant de l'eau contre la pierre nous faisait penser le contraire. Je m'y assois. Il règne là un calme qui me fait presque peur, si on oublie le bruit de l'océan. Il fait noir, très noir, sans doute un peu trop. Je fais le vide dans mon esprit. Je souffle un grand coup, plusieurs fois. Nishikido Ryo, bon dieu, reprenez-vous. Mon regard sombre balaye l'immensité de la mer en face de moi. Quand je tends la main vers l'horizon, je referme mes doigts sur ce vide inquiétant. Non loin, je le sens, ton regard brûlant posé sur ma silhouette. Tu dois te demander, le ventre serré, si je vais sauter, non ? J'ai soudainement presque envie d'y penser. Devrais-je me laisser tomber, laisser s'écrouler mon corps dans la mer ? Je sens le vent gifler les arbres, et les vagues claquent toujours contre la roche. J'ai bien envie de ressentir ça sur mon propre corps à l'instant. Mais au diable la mélancolie. Qu'elle crève, la tristesse ! Laissons donc la place à une rage violente, bouillonnante, qui ne demande plus qu'à être hurlée. Ah ! Qui suis-je pour être triste, franchement ! Jamais le grand Nishikido Ryo ne ploiera face à la vie ! Surtout pas pour quelqu'un de ton genre, très cher. J'attrape une pierre et je la lance rageusement devant moi. À quelques centaines de mètres, loin, sans doute un peu trop, sur la plage, mon groupe d'amis discutent sans doute de l'incident récent autour du feu de camp. Je peux très nettement voir les flammes qui brûlent doucement. J'ai envie de les éteindre, de piétiner le foyer, de le recouvrir de sable. Kuso. C'est comme si le souffle du vent lui même me dit que tout est de ma faute ! Quel traître ! À la rage se succède la culpabilité. Sentiment pour moi trop inconnu. D'accord, tu m'avais mis en colère comme jamais, tu m'avais bien cherché. D'accord, j'avais tout de même merdé. Mais Uchi, reviens...

Finalement, ce regard que je sens sur moi, apparemment, n'est pas celui de Hiroki. Parce qu'alors que je fixe toujours le vide, droit devant moi, c'est Subaru Shibutani qui vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. J'ai bien envie de lui cracher à la gueule ou tout simplement de le pousser dans l'eau, ou sur le sable tiens. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ! Le psy ! Monsieur je-me-mêle-de-tout ? La police ? Le pigeon entre Uchi et moi !

_Ne pense pas que je suis venu faire le psy, murmure-t-il après un silence, je suis juste ici en tant qu'ami.

Et en plus il lit dans les pensées ! Ah ! Ce con !

_Maah allez ! Parle à ce cher Baru ! C'est quoi de se mettre dans des états pareils franchement !

_QUOI ? DANS QUEL ETAT JE ME METS ?

_Ce genre d'états là.

Je serre et desserre les poings. Je respire un grand coup.

_Il m'énerve, c'est tout.

_J'avais bien compris...Pourquoi ?

_Attends ! T'as pas vu un peu tout ce qu'il m'a dit ? Monsieur vient faire sa princesse parce que j'ai dit que Tomo était mon meilleur ami ! Comme si c'était quelque chose d'étonnant !

_Bah, dit Baru en haussant les épaules, il est jaloux quoi.

Je grommelle. Je suis gêné, un peu. Jaloux. C'est quoi ces conneries...

_Jaloux jaloux...ça veut dire quoi ça ? Il s'est pris pour qui ? Ma petite amie ?

_Ben non, pour ton meilleur ami.

_C'est pas mon meilleur ami ! C'est... c'est différent !

_C'est différent comment ?

Je rentre la tête dans mes épaules.

_Eh ? Mais j'en sais rien moi ! C'est quoi ces questions ! Me fait pas chier Baru !

_Eh oh, t'énerve pas sur moi ! Je t'ai rien fait ! Je me demande, c'est tout. Et puis je trouve que tu n'aurais pas du lui dire...une chose pareille. À propos des Eito, et tout...

_J'y peux rien. C'est sorti tout seul et puis c'est la vérité. Même si elle fait plaisir à personne. Et puis il m'avait cherché !

_Il n'y peut rien s'il pensait être ton unique meilleur ami.

_Mais...Si il peut quelque chose ! Il pense mal ! Parce qu'il le savait très bien, que c'était Pi ! Tout le monde sait ça ! Uchi c'est...plus comme...mon frère ? Je pense ?

_Alors pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ça plutôt ?

_PARCE QUE SUR LE COUP J'Y AI PAS PENSE ! PUTAIN TU ME GAVES LA ! Ce...Ce...C'est quoi ces discussions de pré-ado hyper embarrassantes !

Shibutani rit un peu. Ça ne me fait pas rire, moi !

_Et puis ça sert à rien d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser !

_Tu t'en veux pas du tout ?

_IL L'A CHERCHE !

_Il s'en veut lui, tu sais. Il est toujours énervé de ce que tu lui as dit, et de ce que tu as dit dans ce magazine, mais il s'en veut de s'être emporté comme ça.

_Génial ! Tant mieux pour lui, il a bien raison de s'en vouloir !

_Et toi tu t'en veux pas ?

_BIEN SUR QUE SI CONNARD !

_Ayaaaa !

Red plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, serrant les dents et fermant fort les yeux.

_Tu hurles et en plus c'est pour m'insulter ! Un peu de calme !

_Désolé...

_Donc. Tu t'en veux...De quoi ? De t'être trop énervé sur la fin ?

_Mouais. J'aurai peut-être pas du sortir la dernière phrase. Mais je comprends pas ce qu'il attend de moi, franchement...

_Bah...Il attend rien en particulier...

Baru soupira.

_Alors pourquoi il a pété un câble !

_J'en sais rien. Il s'est senti blessé et il a eu envie de te le dire. Il aurait eu envie que tu le rassures. Que tu t'excuses.

_Je me serai jamais excusé. Pourquoi l'aurai-je fait ? Je n'ai rien dit de mal, que la vérité, pas ma faute si il fait tout une montagne de pas grand chose.

_Alors...Tu aurais du le rassurer ! Lui dire qu'il est au moins tout aussi important pour toi que Pi, ce genre de trucs !

Je me tourne vers Shibutani et arque un sourcil. Mon regard est mort.

_Est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui rassure les gens ?

_Aaahh pas vraiment, pas vraiment, approuva Subaru en hochant la tête.

_Alors tu vois ! Et puis...Il n'y aurait rien eu à dire.

_Mais si ! T'aurais pu lui dire que tu l'aimais.

_PARDON !

_Ben t'aurais pu lui dire que tu l'adorais ! Non ?

_Mais tu rigoles ? Que...Jvais pas dire un truc pareil comme ça d'un coup ! T'as aucune gêne toi, aussi !

Subaru rit faiblement.

_Oui, ok, j'ai rien dit, repris-je, moi j'arrive à parler aux vendeuses dans les magasins.

_Je t'emmerde tu sais ?

_Je sais.

_Allez. Uchi. C'est qui ?

_OH TU VAS PAS RECOMMENCER !

Je me calmais à peine qu'il m'énerve de nouveau.

_Eh ! Je veux juste que vous vous réconciliez ! Ça me fait mal de vous voir comme ça ! Ça nous fait mal à tous !

_Mais c'est à lui de s'excuser ! Et ne me dis pas qu'il est comme il est et qu'on ne peut rien y faire ! Parce que moi je fais des efforts pour ne pas être trop « langue de vipère » comme vous dites si bien ! Mais quand les autres ne font pas d'effort, comme Uchi aujourd'hui, alors je n'en fais pas non plus !

_Ouais. Alors il s'excusera sans doute, et toi aussi, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ?

_Non...je grogne. Tout ne rentrera pas dans l'ordre.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que si je peux plus jamais rien dire sur Tomo sans risquer de me faire engueuler par Hiroki ou carrément de le perdre...ça va sacrément me faire chier.

_Ouais. Et tu veux pas le perdre. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu le rassures. Et que tu lui expliques.

_ET TU VEUX QUE JE LUI DISE QUOI !

_Mais...juste qu'il arrête de croire que Yamapi est plus important que lui !

_MAIS C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ! COMME SI J'ALLAIS M'AMUSER A EN TROUVER UN PLUS IMPORTANT QUE L'AUTRE !

_Peut-être que pour toi c'est débile mais lui il y croit et ça lui fait peur.

_Ben il est con ! Merde ! Il est Uchi et moi Ryo ! C'est bien connu que...que... enfin je sais pas ! Je l'adore ! Il a pas besoin que je lui rappelle ça !

_Apparemment si. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

_Eh ?

Je rougis un peu. Malgré moi. C'est quoi ces trucs embarrassants qu'il arrive à sortir tous le temps comme ça ! C'est pas sensé être un Hentai-sama totalement con !

_Je...lui dis pas que je l'aime...

_Et pourquoi ?

_Tu...dis souvent à Yasu que tu l'aimes toi ? Ou peu importe qui d'autre...?

_Bien sur. Enfin pas trop souvent. Mais ça m'arrive. Quand il faut. C'est important nan ?

_Mh...

Je hausse les épaules.

_Sans doute...Mais...pour moi ça veut dire plus.

_De quoi ?

Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse et pose mon menton sur mes genoux. C'est vraiment le genre de truc que je ne supporte pas.

_Ben...Je t'aime, tout ça...

_Mh...Tu peux juste aimer quelqu'un d'amitié pourtant tu sais...

_OUAIS ! Mais je m'en fous ! Pour moi, ça a pas ce sens là !

_Oh...je vois...

Un léger silence s'installe alors. Il y a toujours le bruit du vent. Le claquement des vagues. Des crustacés se baladent sur le rocher. J'en prends un entre mes doigts. C'est marrant. Elles doivent pas souvent se prendre la tête, ces bestioles là.

_Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser...? dit Shibutani en souriant.

_Mh ? À quoi ?

_La scène de 8UPPERS où Ace vient essayer de rassurer Arsenal, sur le banc. Sauf que là c'est l'inverse. Et c'est pas un banc. Mais un rocher.

_Ah ouais ! C'est vrai, c'est vrai !

Je rigole un peu.

_C'est une belle scène. Ace a la classe. Normal en même temps, c'est mon perso.

_Mh...Il arrive vraiment à redonner confiance à Arsenal ne ? Cette scène est cruciale dans le film. On ne s'en rend pas assez compte je trouve. Elle n'est pas particulièrement longue, mais très intense, ne ?

_Oui, oui...

_Et puis finalement Arsenal comprend que la réponse se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Il tend ses bras, il prend Eito...Et là tout va mieux.

_Ouais.

_Comme quoi faut pas chercher bien loin.

_Oui...

_Ce dont on a le plus besoin est sans doute très près de nous.

_Mh...

_Que ce soit un objet, un passe-temps, un animal, une amie...

_Oui...

_Ou un humain. Un meilleur ami, ou un frère, ou l'âme soeur, qui sait ?

_Tu peux te taire ?

_Excuse moi.

Il se lève et époussette un peu ses genoux. Il s'étire longuement et plutôt bruyamment, et soupire de bien être en regardant la mer.

_Aah ! L'océan est magnifique ne ?

_C'est vrai...ça fait du bien...

_Ouais ! Et rien de tel que l'air marin pour réfléchir !

Il me tape avec force sur l'épaule.

_ACE !

_Hai ?

_Réfléchis bien à tout ce qu'on a dit, quand même ! Ok ! À ce dont tu as besoin, à ce que tu aimes vraiment, ce que tu détestes, tout ça tout ça. Ne ?

_C'est ça. Allez, dégage.

_Hai hai ! Je dégage je dégage Nishikido-kun !

Et il descend du rocher en riant, retombant en douceur sur le sable.

**POV Externe**

Shibutani Subaru retrouva la terre ferme et sourit au jeune homme qui attendant, l'air interdit, assis en tailleur sur le sable, un peu plus loin. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et il lui offrit un grand sourire.

_Ce...C'est nul, j'aurai pas du écouter tout ça, elles sont horribles tes idées.

_Aaaahh faut croire que je suis quelqu'un d'horrible, Pinku ! Mais que veux-tu ? Je déteste voir mes amis s'engueuler.

_Mais n'empêche que j'ai entendu des choses qu'à mon avis, Ryo ne voulait pas que j'entende et...

_Allez ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Yoko s'en serait chargé, et d'une manière encore moins sympa ! Ou bien Shin-chan, mais d'une manière trop brutale. Ou bien Yasu et Maru, mais d'une manière trop maladroites.

_Oh...ç'aurait été mignons, Yasu et Maru...murmura Uchi en souriant.

_Peut-être, mais moins pratique...Uchi, tu es rassuré au moins ?

_Bien sur...

Il secoua doucement la tête.

_C'est moi qui suis con ! Ça veut rien dire après tout...Aahh jalousie de merde !

_Alors va t'excuser. Et il s'excusera. Et parlez-en un peu si il faut. Ne ?

_Pour lui dire quoi ? Que je suis la légendaire princesse Uchi et que je refuse qu'il ait d'autres meilleurs amis ou même d'autres amis ou tout simplement d'autres personnes dans sa vie que moi ?

_Par exemple, répondit-il en souriant.

_Tu rigoles ! Je vais pas lui dire ça ! C'était une blague ! De toute façon je vais pas m'énerver sur ça ou ça va encore mal se finir ! Je vais faire des efforts maintenant...

_Ou bien, tu peux lui dire ça. Ça pourrait être amusant. Réfléchis-y !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage et s'éloigna vers le groupe des kanjanis, toujours assis en tailleur autour du feu. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sable, à côté de Shota et de sa guitare.

_Alors ?

_Aaah j'ai fait ma bonne action du mois. J'ai fait ma bonne action du mois.

_Vraiment !

_Jsuis un type génial. Jsuis sûr que ça va aller pour les deux. Aah ! Jsuis un type génial !

_Baru-sama...

_Baru-sama est génial !

_Baru-sama est génial !

_Hentai-sama est génial !

_Aaahh, s'écria alors Subaru, j'ai été trop sérieux là ! Des conneries ! J'ai besoin de dire des conneries !

Non loin de là, le silence était roi du petit rocher de la plage privée de la côte ouest du Japon, petit rocher dont Ryo Nishikido s'était autoproclamé gouverneur. Et debout près de ce rocher, se tenait Hiroki Uchi. Ledit Uchi posa un premier pied sur la pierre, mais fut vite arrêté.

_Stop ! Tu entres sur une propriété privée. Mot de passe ?

_...Excuse-moi ?

_...Mot de passe accepté, grommela Yellow en tournant la tête.

Uchi sourit et s'assit en tailleur à côté de Ryo. Il perdit son regard vers les vagues devant lui.

_On est bien ici.

_Oui. J'ai baptisé très intelligemment ce lieu : le rocher de la Culpabilité.

_Je le renomme le rocher de la Réconciliation.

_Nouveau nom accepté.

Un silence quelque peu embarrassé s'installa de nouveau. Les deux hommes fixaient désespérément l'horizon, en l'attente d'une quelconque réponse.

_J'ai parlé à Baru, commença Hiroki.

_Moi aussi.

_Vraiment ? Il t'a dit quoi...? demanda Uchi d'un air faussement intéressé et surpris.

_...Après de grands discours on en est arrivé à la conclusion que je devais « réfléchir ».

Pink eut un rire gêné.

_Oui, c'est à peu près ce que je dois faire aussi.

_Mais il est marrant lui ! Réfléchir sur quoi !

_Mh...J'en sais rien...Ne...Je suis désolé de m'être emporté et tout... Mais j'y peux rien. Je serai bien du genre à vouloir que tu n'aies plus aucun meilleur ami, ami, ou je ne sais quoi, en dehors de moi. Mais je sais que c'est nul. Alors je vais faire des efforts.

_Mh...

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Yellow sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

_Alors c'est le moment où je m'excuse aussi hein ?

_Ben...

Ryo soupira.

_Bon... pardon.

Il tourna la tête, fixa le sable.

_J'aurai pas du dire que...t'étais plus un...Enfin jveux dire...t'as beau ne plus faire parti des groupes, tu es toujours un Eito ! Pour nous, dans nos coeurs, celui des fans, rien n'a changé ! Et puis...et puis Pi est pas plus important que toi ou ou j'en sais rien...ou...aah fais chier ! Tu m'as bien énervé. Mais je suis désolé. J'en ai trop fait. Je suppose. Mais...

_Allez arrête...T'as pas besoin de me rassurer...ou de te justifier, ou je ne sais quoi.

Il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

_Je suis ton Uchi après tout.

Silencieusement, sans vraiment lui-même comprendre pourquoi, Nishikido se saisit alors du menton du jeune homme et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_Mh ?

_C'est qui ton meilleur ami, Uchi ?

_Je sais pas trop...pas toi en tout cas.

_Je suis quoi moi alors ?

_Je sais pas. Et moi, je suis ton meilleur ami ?

_Non, mon meilleur ami c'est Tomo-chan.

_Alors je suis quoi ?

_Je sais pas trop.

Il glissa doucement son doigt contre sa joue. Il avait la peau douce. Très douce. Réfléchir. Trouver ce qu'on voulait vraiment. Tendre les mains pour trouver la réponse. Ryo posa sa deuxième main sur l'autre joue de Uchi. Était-ce à ça que Subaru voulait arriver ? Était-ce ça la conclusion de ces longs discours ? La délivrance à toutes ces souffrances, toutes ces interrogations dénuées de sens ? Trouver ce dont on a besoin. Ou celle dont on a besoin. Ou celui dont on a besoin. Qui était Uchi pour Ryo, réellement ? Et qui était Ryo pour Uchi ? Le NEWS glissa une mèche des cheveux du jeune homme derrière son oreille, et se mordit la lèvre. Allait-il exploser ? L'alcool qu'il avait bu quelques temps auparavant refaisait brusquement effet. Tout lui parut alors très facile, lorsqu'il pencha son visage en avant et qu'il goûta doucement aux lèvres de Hiroki. Le baiser lui fut rendu timidement, et Dokkun l'approfondit aussitôt. Leurs langues se trouvèrent bien vite, et s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, se cherchant, se caressant doucement. Leurs deux bouches ne se séparèrent pas. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

_Ryo...Tu fais quoi...? Pourquoi...? murmura finalement Shakkun.

_Je t'embrasse. Parce que tu l'as très bien dit...

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, marquant une légère pause avant de reprendre.

_Tu es mon Uchi après tout.

Non loin de là, près du feu, on riait des idioties de Subaru.

Il régnait donc sur cette petite plage privée la bonne humeur, l'alcool, la perversion la bêtise, l'amitié et l'amour, autrement dit, une agréable ambiance Kanjanienne.

**FIN.**

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai été un peu prise par le temps sur la fin et j'en suis vraiment désolée. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais est de plus en plus bâclée, mais j'ai bien peur de ne plus avoir autant de temps à consacrer à l'écriture qu'avant, vu la montagne de travail que j'ai déjà...Enfin bon ! Peut-être aussi que je sais juste pas m'organiser ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'en serai très heureuse ! Merci de me lire !

AkiNishikido. (=^-^=)v


End file.
